


sleep tight, reap right

by VexedVixen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Sharing a Bed, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexedVixen/pseuds/VexedVixen
Summary: After a tiring mission, Reaper and Genji must share a hotel bed for the night. While the two don't have sex, they do have a heart-to-heart about sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's been like... maybe 4 years since i've written a fanfic lol so this prolly ain't my best piece of work but i'm happy enough with it to post it as my first thing here on ao3
> 
> and holy crap can i just say it took me forever to figure out how to get spaces between the paragraphs like wow... And then it took me 40 minutes alone just to re-edit it again! It was a lot of work. and here i was thinking of posting a multi-chapter fic but some chapters are like over nine thousand words and now i'm just like.... that'll be a lot of work oh jeez 
> 
> well anyways
> 
> i'm really into Reaper/Genji thanks to the author macabrecabra and there's really not much of it out there so i decided to make some myself. Enjoy!

They were tired. The day had dragged on and been far too long. Though exhausting, it had finally ended. In the dark of the night, the group of Overwatch agents shuffled towards the entrance of the chosen hotel they would be staying the night at. They were a sight to see. Hana, hair up in a messy bun and sun glasses on, despite the time of day (or night, in this case). She openly slouched against Satya with no shame and drug her feet. Satya was much more dignified than Hana and did not slouch or drag her feet as she walked, but if you looked closely you could see the bags under her eyes. She and Mei were also exchanging yawns with no signs of stopping anytime soon. Mei drug her feet as well and from behind her glasses blinked wearily. She looked ready to pass out at any given moment.

Ana was far better off than the others, though the frown and bags under her eyes clearly showed she was still tired. Genji was hard for some to read given his body, but his usual good posture was absent and the lights along his body were dim, a sign he was trying to conserve energy. Reaper was hard for some to read as well, thought it really depended on who was asked. He slouched and a yawn from behind the mask was even heard at one point, which only in turn caused Satya and Mei to yawn right back. They were a tired bunch, indeed.

“Ugh,” Hana grumbled as they entered the hotel. “I never want to go on another mission in my entire life.”

“After that mission,” Ana grumbled as well. “I think I’m just about ready for retirement.”

“Oh, I hope this place has some rooms available,” Mei put in quietly. “Unlike the last three places.”

“Ugh,” Hana groaned again. “Don’t say such things, Mei. You’ll jinx it.”

Ana tore away from the group to walk up to the front desk of the hotel. Ignoring any pleasantries, she instead right out said, “Tell me you have enough room for six people for the night.”

The desk attendant clicked away on her computer before replying, “We do indeed.”

Ana sighed in relief before giving a thumb up to the others. Nearly everyone copied her sigh of relief. “We will take whatever you have to offer,” Ana said.

The desk attendant nodded before looking back to her screen. “Would you all like separate rooms? Or would you prefer one room that could fit six? Because I can tell you now that the one room will be the cheaper option.”

Ana paused. Overwatch, with its current status in the world and with the need to still be secretive in their actions, was also very money conscious at the moment. With no support (well, monetary support) from the public, Winston had them all on a tight budget. “The cheaper option, please.”

After a few more words with the hotel employee and one slightly awkward elevator ride later, the six Overwatch agents found themselves in their suite. It was some sort of grand suite supposedly, with two rooms. Two queen-sized beds were in one room with a television and a couch bed and another television were in the other room. The two small rooms had a bathroom between them.

“Who is sleeping where?” Satya asked, glancing at Reaper out of the corner of her eye. Yes, she was exhausted and wanted to sleep, but seeing as they were going to have to share beds no matter what, she was going to be picky about it. Satya did not like the idea of sharing a bed, regardless.

Hana hooked her arm with Satya. “You can bunk with me, Satya. That sound okay?”

Satya looked relieved and nodded.

Before anyone else could say anything, Genji offered, “Reaper and I can take the couch bed.”

Reaper crossed his arms and gave no verbal complaints or objections to the offer.

Ana frowned. “Are you sure, Genji?” She had no qualms sharing a bed with her old friend. Ana could recall numerous missions back in the day that had required her to share sleeping space with Jack or Gabriel, sometimes both. “I have had to share a bunk with Gabriel before and I don’t mind doing it now. He does snore.”

“I do not,” Reaper growled quietly.

“If it helps,” Mei added. “I don’t care who I sleep with so as long as they don’t drool or kick.”

Genji shook his head. “It is fine,” he said with a nod. “Goodnight, ladies.”

Ana nodded. “Goodnight, Genji, Gabriel.”

The other three mumbled their goodnights as they made for their side of the suite. There was a door connecting the two small rooms of the suite and Ana shut it softly behind her.

Genji wasted no time in pulling the couch bed out while Reaper walked over to the nearby closet to pull out extra pillows and blankets. Once it was out and made, Genji started to take a select few pieces of his armor off. Looking down at the bed, he asked, “Which side of the bed do you want?”

Reaper had started to take off his signature jacket and shoes. “Don’t care.”

Genji nodded. He set his blades and armor on a nearby chair before he took off the visor covering his face. He had no issues removing his visor among the other Overwatch agents, but still did not remove it in public very much. That included when he was out on missions. Genji had also began to take to sleeping without it on at night, though, and figured tonight he would make an exception due to his own weariness. Once done, he finally crawled onto the bed and began to settle himself among the blankets with a sigh.

Reaper, once he had removed his jacket, shoes, belts, and guns, went to turn out the lights before making his way over to the bed. He took the side furthest from the door and the bed creaked when he added his weight to it.

Through the darkness of the room, Genji watched him get settled. After a few moments, he raised an eyebrow and had to ask, “Do you always sleep with your mask on?”

“No.” Reaper laid flat on his back and avoided Genji’s gaze.

“Is it comfortable to sleep with it on?”

Reaper hesitated before answering honestly, “No.”

Genji frowned, wishing Reaper could see it through the darkness. He had hoped that when he took his own visor off, Reaper would feel comfortable enough to remove his own. “Reaper, no one will care if you take your mask off to sleep. And you can put it right back on as soon as you wake up in the morning.”

Reaper just grunted.

Genji knew Reaper would refuse to sleep without his mask, but he figured he should at least try to urge him to not. It was probably uncomfortable or dirty or sweaty or a combination of all three. Genji had already seen Reaper’s scarred face beneath his mask, so his concern was real and not a product of his own curiosity. Though he had rejoined Overwatch a while ago, Reaper still made sure few ever saw his face. He was also very tense, Genji noticed. The couch bed, being a couch bed, was very tiny and they each took up a fair amount of space. Genji did his best not to touch the other, but it was near impossible for them not to brush up against each other every now and then. It was going to be quite the night.

With a sigh, Genji rolled over so he was not facing Reaper anymore. He pulled the blankets tighter around himself. It was quiet for a few moments, but then a thought occurred to Genji. “Do you really snore?”

In reply, Reaper spat something out in Spanish, which Genji obviously did not understand.

Grinning, Genji snorted softly, “Alright, alright. Goodnight, Reaper.”

There was a pause and then, “Goodnight.”

Weariness got the better of them and within minutes both Genji and Reaper were asleep. It was a sleep without dreams, as both were too tired to even do so. They were both light sleepers, though, and a little after two in the morning, someone got up to use the restroom. Genji woke up at the sound of the sink running. He just opened his eyes, taking a moment to recall where he was. He was sleeping on his left side, embarrassingly curled up against Reaper’s side. Reaper was still sleeping on his back and his right arm had extended up and over Genji, as if to keep him there. They must have moved like this in their slumber. Genji was comfortable and made no move to change his position. When the bathroom door opened, though, Genji did lift his head slightly to see Mei through the darkness. She shuffled back to her bed quietly and Genji laid his head down again to resume his sleeping.

Not but a few seconds later, it became apparent to Genji that Reaper had woken as well. His breathing picked up in speed and he became a little tenser. He lifted his right arm slightly, muttering something too quiet for Genji to make out. He bet if he turned his head to look, Reaper would be staring at Genji in confusion or irritation. Genji decided to mess with him a bit. He let out an obnoxiously loud, but content sounding sigh and snuggled closer to Reaper.

The reaction was instant. “You fucking brat,” Reaper growled quietly. “I know you’re awake.”

An amused but quiet laugh escaped from Genji and he did not move.

“Get on your side of the bed,” Reaper snapped. “Dios mío, you’re clingy.”

“And you are warm,” Genji all but purred, moving to snuggle even closer against the other.

Reaper got even tenser. “Move,” he hissed and gave a harsh nudge to the cyborg.

Genji chuckled again, but complied and rolled over and away. “Sorry, sorry,” he mumbled as he rearranged the blankets around and got a little comfier.

Reaper grunted something Genji did not understand and quieted down himself a moment later.

Genji had just about fallen asleep again when he felt Reaper shift a little from his side of the bed. A moment later, he felt another blanket being draped across his body. Touched, Genji fell back asleep with a small smile.

Genji did not wake again until morning came. The sounds of the shower starting was what woke him up. He was lying on his left side again, facing Reaper but not as close to him as before. Reaper was lying on his right side and facing Genji as well. The steady sound of his breathing told Genji he was still asleep, though. Genji blinked a few times, staring at Reaper’s mask. It was crooked now, probably due to him moving around as he slept. Genji couldn’t help but smile at how ridiculous it looked. He then turned his head slightly to look down at the extra blanket that covered him. His smile grew as he laid his head back down.

Genji was content to simply lie there for a few moments and doze. The sound of a door opening had him opening his eyes again once more, however. From where he lay, he could see Ana creeping into the room. She held her phone out and Genji could tell she was about to take a picture. Grinning, he held one of his hands up and showed off a certain finger to her.

“Genji, you little shit,” Ana hissed, but grinned right back at him. “That picture would have made great blackmail material.”

Still smiling, Genji snorted, “Oh, I know.”

She shook her head at him and walked back to her side of the suite.

Their exchange must have woken Reaper up because a moment later he started to stir. A yawn came from behind his mask as he shifted a little, stretching. Genji was close enough to see Reaper’s maroon eyes blinking the sleep away. “Good morning,” Genji greeted.

Reaper grunted in return. He moved to fix his mask as he propped his upper body up on his right arm, looking around the room. “What time is it?” There was no clock in the room.

Genji just gave a shrug.

“Who’s in the shower?”

“Not sure,” Genji said, paused, and then added, “Ana is up, though.”

Speak of the devil, Ana walked back into the room. “Good morning, you two,” she greeted. “Sleep well?”

“A little cramped, but yes,” Genji replied as he sat up to face Ana. “How about you?”

“Like a log.” Ana made for the door. “I was going to run down and grab some morning tea. Should I grab anything else?”

“Coffee.” Reaper piped up. After a beat, he added, “Black.”

Ana waved him off. “I know how you take your coffee, Gabriel. Genji, do you-” she cut herself off as she did a doubletake at Reaper. “-Gabriel, you slept with your mask on.”

Reaper did not move or reply to her insinuation.

Ana grinned and laughed. “ _You did_ ,” she snorted in accusation. “Oh my- I can’t believe you. Oh, sorry. I’m getting off track- Genji, did you want anything?”

“Whatever tea you are having would be fine.”

Ana nodded. “Of course. Oh, Satya should be out of the shower soon. And Mei and Hana were still asleep by the looks of it, so keep it down. I should be back in a little bit.”

Genji nodded as she exited the room. When the door shut, he laid back down. Genji then moved to kick the blankets off of himself before twisting around so he was lying on his stomach. He buried his face into his pillow with a sigh. Eyes closed, he laid there for a few silent moments. He nearly fell into meditation. He could feel Reaper’s eyes on him, though, and that kept him from starting any mantras or the like. The other had not moved since Ana had left. Genji did not mind, however, and with a smirk, he opened his eyes again to look at Reaper and ask, “Like what you see?”

“No,” Reaper immediately answered and Genji let out a laugh.

“You wound me,” Genji said, still grinning. “And here I was going to tell you that it was not too bad sharing a bed with you.”

Reaper just snorted.

“You do snore, though.”

“I do _not_.” As Genji chuckled at that retort, Reaper snapped, “At least I don’t cling.”

Genji stopped his chuckling. “Ah, yes. Sorry about that. A habit from the past, I suppose.”

Reaper coked his head to the side a little, questioning.

Genji picked up on it. “Before I… left my clan and became a cyborg, I was very carefree and partied quite a bit. Sharing my bed with numerous lovers in my youth was not uncommon, either. I figured you knew about all that already.”

“I was aware, yes.”

Genji nodded before he looked away. His eyes focused somewhere in the past as he reminisced. “I always hated waking up alone the next morning. I suppose I took to clinging to try and get them all to stay. Some found it endearing and some did not.” He paused before looking back at Reaper. “And who can resist snuggling up to another warm body in the comforts of your bed? It should be a crime not to,” Genji practically huffed.

Reaper snorted in amusement as he moved to lie on his back once more. “You’re an odd one, you know.”

Genji twisted around so he was lying on his left side and facing Reaper once more. “Let me guess,” he said, giving Reaper a mischievous look. “You were the type to leave in the morning before your bedmate woke up, were you not? Leaving them cold and lonely…”

“I’m not going to divulge that information to you.”

Genji assumed the worst. “You _were_ ,” he gasped accusingly.

Reaper said something in Spanish before switching back to English to tell Genji, “You’re ridiculous.”

Genji chuckled as he moved to grab his pillow and pull it to his chest. He clutched it, resting his chin on the top of the fluffy mound. His eyes unfocused again as he thought for a moment. “I do miss it, though.”

“Miss what?”

“Waking up in the morning, pressed against someone you care about,” Genji said softly. “Watching them wake up and sharing a few moments with them and them alone in the shared warmth of your bed.” He closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head slowly. “I am doubtful I will get to have that experience again. There are few who are willing to share a bed with me as I am now.”

Reaper stilled from his side of the bed. Frowning, he came to realize he could understand how Genji felt. Hell, he was probably the only one who actually could understand, considering how alike they really were. Two humans twisted into something slightly less than human thanks to near death experiences and Overwatch. Reaper came to another conclusion after a few minutes of silence and thought. He then confessed, quietly, “I miss it, too.”

Genji opened his eyes, looking over at the other.

“You weren’t wrong, either,” Reaper admitted. “I always made sure I was the first up. Didn’t want to stay should the situation get too awkward. Sometimes they were and I left, but sometimes they weren’t and I stayed.” His words brought a grin to Genji’s face as he came to understand what Reaper was saying, but the cyborg said nothing. Reaper went on, “I can understand what you’re getting at, though. Lazy mornings with a lover-” he interrupted himself with a small sigh and a shake of the head “-that… doesn’t sound too bad.”

Genji hummed in agreement. “I suppose,” he brought up after a minute. “We are technically sharing a bed now. And maybe having a moment.”

Reaper snorted, “It’s not the same. We aren’t lovers and we did not have sex last night.”

Genji laughed. “After how tired and sore I still am from that mission, it certainly feels like we went at it all night.”

Reaper shook his head and said something else in Spanish. Genji would bet money he was grinning beneath that mask of his.

The sounds of the shower stopping came from the bathroom. Genji and Reaper lay in silence for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts again. Suddenly, Genji asked, “If you had the chance to share a bed with someone, have sex, be lovers, or what have you, and wake up in the morning by their side for a few moments of bliss, would you take it?”

Reaper gave the cyborg a glance. “Why?”

Genji gave a shrug with one shoulder. “Curiosity.”

Reaper paused, turning his gaze back to the ceiling. “If there are few willing to be with you, then there are even less willing to be with me,” he grumbled, something between disgust and sorrow in his voice.

“Hypothetically?”

Reaper gave Genji another look, raising an eyebrow beneath his mask. “Hypothetically?” he asked and when Genji gave a confirming nod, he replied, “Sure, why not? Something would be nice, even if it was just one night. Letting it go even longer as lovers? I mean, having a lover while you’ve rejoined a technically illegal organization isn’t ideal, but… it- it would…” he trailed off, finding it hard to voice his opinion. He must still be very tired and worn out if he was admitting all this to Genji. Or he found it hard to give a shit. Either way, really.

“It would mean a lot waking up to someone who looks at you with adoration and has no regrets about the night before?” Genji offered.

Reaper chuckled grimly. “Yeah, something like that.”

Genji closed his eyes and smiled sadly as he tightened his hold on his pillow. It was nice to have someone who could understand the feeling. They fell silent again. Genji eventually opened his eyes once more as a thought formed in his head. After that conversation he figured he could take a shot in the dark here, sure. Genji opened his mouth, about to speak, but a sharp knock at the suite door interrupted him before he could even say anything. “I forgot my key!” Ana’s voice came from the other side of the door, muffled. “Open up!”

Reaper looked towards the door and sat up, but made no move to get up, so Genji started to slid out of bed. “Coming!” he called to Ana before looking back towards Reaper with a gleam in his eyes. “Reaper,” he said simply, standing up.

Reaper’s attention shifted to Genji with the slight tilt of his head.

“Like I said earlier, sharing a bed with you was not that bad.” Genji made a show of stretching before he answered the door. He raised his arms over his head, cocked his hips to the side, and let out a small, relieved sigh. He could feel the other’s eyes on him as he did so. It brought a grin to his lips. “And I would love to do more than simply  _share_ a bed with you. Especially when considering that we both appear to miss _certain_ _aspects_ of having a partner in bed.” Genji turned his head to see if he still had Reaper’s attention.

From his place on the bed, Reaper had frozen in his spot. His gaze and focus easily remained on Genji, however, which only made the cyborg’s grin grow.

“But only if you would ever care to, that is.” Genji sauntered over to the door. He paused to look back, give Reaper a wink, and before he finally opened the door, coyly supplied, “Let me know sometime, alright?”


End file.
